


Death by Psycho-Graft?

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Whofic [73]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 2X01 (New Earth), F/M, Tenth Doctor Era, jeopardy friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9700226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: It can’t come to this. Not after all you’ve been through.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The italicised dialogue is the Doctor, from the episode.

‘ _Not my problem. You can float as atoms in the air. Now,_ get out.’

You know Rose has a talent for setting records at being jeopardy-friendly, but this is ridiculous. Although you ought, perhaps, to have suspected Cassandra didn’t die on Platform One, her survival baffles even you. Under almost any other circumstances, you’d be first in the queue asking a barrage of questions.

Musing about the past isn’t helping you solve your current problem, though; you need to come up with a plan, and fast, about what to do should Cassandra refuse to leave Rose’s body. You don’t know what the plan will be yet, as you’ll be deciding on the fly as usual, but you know you’ll find something. It can’t come to this, not after everything the two of you have been through together.

You can’t, and _won’t_ , lose Rose to a psycho-graft of all things. If only because you won’t be able to look Jackie in the face. That’s not the only reason, of course. However much you pretend to yourself Jackie Tyler’s wrath is the only thing motivating you here, you’re aware of how your feelings for Rose (the feelings you’ve spent the past few months trying and failing to ignore) have much to do with things too. Of course they do; you’re just refusing to admit it.

You can best help Rose now by remaining calm so, although you can feel panic threatening to take control, letting your emotions rule you is the least helpful thing you can do. There isn’t enough time for you to panic; you need to stay calm and focussed. This is easier said than done, though, and as you raise the sonic, your mind screams at you to do something, anything, to fix this.

_‘Give her back to me.’_


End file.
